Savaii
Savaii is one of the two competing tribes in SS6: South Pacific. Members Original *» Abi-Maria Gomes, winner of Cook Islands, remembered for playing a near perfect game in her original season and overcoming great odds to reach the Final Tribal Council through Individual Immunity wins and used her Hidden Immunity Idol to make her immune in the one elimination she was the most vulnerable. *»» Brett Clouser, from Fans Vs. Favorites and winner of Samoa, remembered for being the series very first winner and possibly having the best track record of all contestants, placing extremely well in both of his seasons. *» Chelsea Meissner, winner of Fans Vs. Favorites, known for being the first female winner and receiving the most Jury votes to win with 10, crushing Sugars one vote. *» Ian Rosenberger, from China, known for receiving the most votes over the course of his original season than any other contestant in Swimmer's Survivor, with 22 votes cast against him. *»»» Malcolm Freberg, from Samoa, Fans Vs Favorites and Cook Islands, known for being one half of a powerful duo alongside Russell. Malcom is also known for being one of the series most likeable contestants and a top fan favorite. *» Natalie Tenerelli, from Guatemala, known for being the breakout fan favorite noobie in her season, Natalie was the most polarizing figure in Guatemala and earned a big fan base as well as a big hate base. Natalie was also the fan favorite of her original season, which was pivotal in her return as an All-Star. *»» Pete Yurkowski, from Samoa and Fans Vs. Favorites, he did quite well in both of his seasons, Pete managed to become a finalist in SS1 but lost out to Courtney and Brett. Pete was brought back as a question mark player from Swimmer who thought it would be interesting to have someone noone knows much about in the game. *»» R.C. Saint-Amour, from Samoa and Fans Vs. Favorites, she did quite well in SS1, however had a lackluster performance in SS2, playing as Michelle Yi in SS2. Nonetheless she is known for her performance in SS1 and was only two tribal councils away from the end. *» Sherri Biethman, from China, a polarizing figure in SS, Sherri is known for using an idol to avert elimination then was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol after she managed to use her social skills and persuasion to convince multiple castaways to flip to her cause. *»»» Tyson Apostol, from Samoa, Fans Vs. Favorites and Guatemala, although Tyson didn't perform too well in SS1 and SS2, Tyson is remembered for his performance in SS5 where his he managed to get from the minority to the majority, then minority and once again the majority before he was blindsided by his allies. Tribal Swap After the first truel the winner was given the power to choose two captains from each tribe who would pick new tribes. The winner, Malcom, chose Matt and Tyson. The following comprised the new Savaii tribe: *► Brett Clouser *► Natalie Tenerelli *► Pete Yurkowski *► Russell Hantz *► Sandra Diaz-Twine *► Stephen Fishbach *► Sugar Kiper *► Tyson Apostol Post-tribe Swap After the new tribes were chosen castaways they were given the opportunity to compete in a challenge to switch tribes. The following comprised the revised Savaii tribe after the swap challenge: *► Brett Clouser *► Natalie Tenerelli *► Pete Yurkowski *►► R.C. Saint-Amour (switched with Stephen) *► Russell Hantz *► Sandra Diaz-Twine *► Sugar Kiper *► Tyson Apostol Trivia *With Savaii losing the first immunity challenge in SS6, and then voting out Abi Maria, she became the first female to ever be the first contestant voted out of SS. *Following the elimination of Malcolm Freberg, the Savaii tribe, especially the majority alliance on said tribe, experienced unprecedented negative backlash from viewers and fans of the show, thus becoming, arguably the most hated tribe in SS history. *The Savaii Tribe is the first tribe in the history of SS Survivor which had an original member of theirs get disqualified for breaking rules, Sherri.